Night Angel
by Pantherian Queen
Summary: Ami goes out kagome and discover two new mages from the Silver Millennium and more. I don't own anything but this idea and ocs. DISCONTUE
1. Chapter 1

Night Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this crazy idea OC.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, etc.

Summary: Ami goes out with Kagome and discover two new mages from the Silver Millenium and more.

"" talking

'' thinking

[] telepathly

** laughing while talking

Chapter 1: Hello and goodbyes pt. 1

January 31, 2010 8:00 am

Kagome was talking to Inuyasha, Ami, Makoto, Taro, Shippo, and Saeko about something that was bothering her. Kagome said "Inuyasha, do you think Sango and Miroku happy in this time period?". Inuyasha said "I don't know, Kagome. I think we should talk to them about it then?". Taro said "If they want to return to the Feudal Era then help them to. Their happiness is important to you seeing that you worry about their feelings, Kagome". Saeko said "Your father is right for once. Talk to them, Kagome". Kagome said "I will, Mom, Dad. Thanks, both you". Kagome got up and went to the phone to call them. Kagome dial her old home phone number and wait for them to pick. BRING BRING "Moshi, Moshi, Higurashi residents, this is Sango specking". Kagome said "Sango, can you and Miroku come today because I need to talk to you about something important, Okay, Sango?". Sango said "Sure, We over at One today, Okay, Kagome". Kagome said sadly "Sure, Sango, See you at one". Sango hang up the phone and said "Kagome sounded sad for some. I hope nothing is wrong?". SO Sango told Miroku about the meeting.

With Kagome and the others

Kagome said "They be over at one". Ami said "That good but I taking a little nap for a while". Makoto look at Ami and said "I guess you get tire real easy because of the babies, Huh?". Ami nodded yes and she got up to take a nap before Sango and Miroku come at one. Ami went upstairs to her and Makoto room to lay. Ami said to herself "I can't wait for them to born". Downstairs, Inuyasha ask "How far along is Ami with the kids, Makoto?". Makoto said "Over a 11 weeks into the pregnancy, Inuyasha". Kagome said "29 more weeks to go, huh, Makoto. Just think when Ami give birth to them and you be watching the whole thing, Makoto". Makoto said "Oh the joy of it. She be yelling and cursing at me for getting her pregnant, Kagome". Kagome said "Kaji and Zuko idea and I agree with it, Makoto but I have not heard Tsuki since she left to be reborn herself, Guys". Inuyasha said "Maybe she looking for someone to conceive her, Kagome". Kagome said "If I know her, she looking for her sister and cousin in the spirit world for them reborn as well, Inuyasha". Makoto said "What they are like, Kagome?". Kagome said "I wouldn't know because they die a century before I was born, Makoto. From Tsuki told me about them, her sister is a kind, gentle soul who always protected people with her ax. Her cousin is is wise in battle to figure out plans to protected the people, everyone."

TIME SKIP (1 pm)

Sango and Miroku walk up to the The Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos residents and ring the door bell. It took a few minutes for the door to open. They turn and saw Ami that open the door. Ami said "Sango, Miroku come in, Please?". Sango said "What wrong with Kagome, Ami?". Ami said "You both found out from Kagome, Sango". All three walk to the living room and saw everyone that they knew. Ami sat on Makoto lap on the forest green recliner that belong to Makoto. On the blue recliner sat Kagome by herself. Inuyasha sat in front of her on the floor. Shippo, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Luna, and Artemis on the love seat. On the green sofa (From left to right) sat Saeko Mizuno, Setsuna, Taro, and Sesshomaru with Rei sitting on his lap. On the blue sofa sat Mamoru with Usagi on his lap, Takenmara with Minako on his lap, Haruka with Michiru on her lap, Casey with Mai on her lap. The second love sat Sam, Allison, Jadeite with Opal on his lap. There was two open kitchen chairs. Miroku said "This bad for everyone to be here?". Kagome got up and said "Have a seat Sango, Miroku?". Sango ask "What is it, Kagome. Because you sounded sad over the phone". Everyone to Kagome except Taro, Saeko, Ami, Makoto, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Because at that they look sad to about the meeting. Kagome said "Sango, Miroku, are you happy in this time period? If not, I have Sets open a time portal for you to go back". Sango said "Are you going be sad if we go back?". Kagome said "I will at first but I believe you both will always be in my heart because you are my friends. I rather for your happiness then my own". Miroku said "I feel more comfortable there then here. What do you said Sango?". Sango said "I agree but we won't go back until tomorrow that way we can spend our final night in the future with everyone". Kagome nodded because she can't find voice a sob that was coming.

Inuyasha got and his arms her to comfort her. Ami ask "What about Kirara, Sango?". Sango said "I don't know, Ami. Kirara, what do you want to do, girl?". Kirara got up and walk to the middle of room to transform. Her fire surrounded her then disappear. There stood a young woman with long sandy blond hair that reach mid thigh with black tips at the bottom and her bangs. She have the same star on her fore head with slitted red eyes. Her clothes was that of Sesshomaru in the Fudeal Era but they was blue and red with a yellow obi around her waist. Sango said "Kirara is that you?". Kirara said "Yes, Lady Sango. It me because this form I hardly use until now so I can tell you. I staying with Kagome and them, Lady Sango because I feel that I needed here". Everyone look shock and amazed about except Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said "It about time you that form, Kirara". Kirara said "Shut up, Fuzz Butt. I choose my way of doing things, Fluffy". Inuyasha broke laughing and said "Fuzz *heh* Butt, Fluffy *heh*. That funny *heh heh*, Kirara *heh*". Kagome said "Inuyasha, Behave will you because you getting Rei upset at you". Rei said "To late, Kagome. I gonna roast his behind right now". Saeko said "Not in my house you not, young lady". Rei said "Sorry". Kagome said "How about we all met at the Crown for one last time with Sango and Miroku, everyone?". Everyone nodded yes. Kirara said "I was thinking about staying in this form for awhile any way, Kagome?". Kagome said "So you don't feel left out, Kirara?". Kirara said "No, because I gonna catch a boyfriend for myself, Kagome". Everyone sweat-dropped at Kirara. Kirara said "Maybe I talk to Motoki for awhile. Maybe I get a date out of him". Mamoru said "Why?". Kirara said "He hot". Sango face palm and Kagome said "Take your hormones down a couple of levels, Kirara". Kirara said "I not gonna have sex until I feel it the right time, Kagome".

To be continue...........................................  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sango and Miroku are leaving and Kirara show her human form. Motoki watch out, Kirara out on the hunt for you.

Please review. Peace, Pantherian Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Night Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this crazy idea and OC.

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, etc.

Summary: Ami goes out with Kagome and discover two new mages from the Silver Millennium and more.

"" talking

'' thinking

[] telepathly

** laughing while talking

Chapter 2: Hello and goodbye pt. 2

January 31, 2010 8:00pm

Ami and Kagome decided to walk to the Crown when they heard the scream. Kagome said "Ami, hide and call the others quick. I don't want you to fight, okay, Sis". Ami said "Sure, Sis". Ami behind the tree and call the others as Kagome yell "Mercury Sage Star Power, Power-Up". Ami look saw her new uniform. Ami wait for the other to pick up and got nothing yet. Silver Wolf said "You ready for a fight, hybrid? Because here I come. Frozen Hunter Slash!!". The hybrid said "You can't beat me, Sage". Kagome and Ami heard "Lighting Fist Strike!!". "Inferno Fire Blast!!". Kagome look at the two newcomers. One has blond hair, blue eyes. His uniform jacket is dark green with yellow trim that shelveless, uniform pants is black with yellow and green tiger stripes, and his boots is dark green. His weapon is a medium size battle with the sign of Jupiter engrave on it. The other has black hair, blue eyes and is the same as the other but in red and orange with flames instead of tiger stripes and his weapon is a katana with the sign of Mars engraved on it. The one said "I'm Lighting Tiger and He is called Inferno Rage. What your name is?". Kagome said "I'm Silver Wolf the Mystic Knight of Mercury. You the Mystic Knight of Jupiter and Mars. Let finish this fight so we can talk more in our civilian forms". They nodded and "Frozen Earth Strike!!" "Lighting Fist Strike!!" "Inferno Fire Blast!!". Their attacks hit the hybrid and kill it.

They transforms back and Ami come out of hiding. Ami said "What your civilian names are?". Jou said "My name is Katsuya Jounouchi but called me Jou". Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha". Kagome said "My name Kagome Higurashi". Ami said "Ami Mizuno, Kagome younger twin sister and also Sailor Mercury". Sasuke ask "Why didn't you help?". Kagome said "That rude". Ami said "It okay, sis. He want to know that all. It because I pregnant, Sasuke and I can't fight until after my children are born". Jou said "Children?". Ami said "Yes, Twins, Jou". Kagome ask "Ami, you seem trouble by something?". Ami said "I try to reach the others but someone was jamming the communicators. So no one could help us. Thank Hermes, they show up in time". Kagome said "I better introduced you guys to the others but we need to get to the Crown to tell them what happen". So they walk to the Crown to tell the others.

15 minutes later

Ami, Kagome, Jou and Sasuke arrived at the Crown to met the others and tell what happen until they saw a blur hitting Jou. Kagome said "Sam, You know him?". Sam said "Remember I was telling you about Shizuka and her older brother, Jou? Well this is him". Kagome said "Huh, We better join the others". They walk over and sat down. Kagome said "We got trouble you guys". Inuyasha said "You said it in of them?". Jou said "It okay, Silver". Everyone that knew her secret was shock. Kagome said "I introduced to Katsuya Jounouchi or better known as Lighting Tiger the Mystic Knight of Jupiter and Sasuke Uchiha better known as Inferno Rage the Mystic Knight of Mars". Jou said "Please called me Jou, Okay?". Sasuke said "Hn". Kagome look at Sasuke annoy and said "Me and Ami was attack by a hybrid tonight". Usagi and the rest except Makoto said "What?". Makoto said "Why didn't you called us, you two?". Ami said "Someone was jamming the communicators on us, so we can't get help". Usagi said "We better eat, Everyone". Mamoru and Kagome said "Only you, Usagi". Usagi blush lightly for it.

TIME SKIP

February 1, 2010

At the Time Gates, everyone was there to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku. Kagome said to Sango and Miroku "Take care, Sango, Miroku. You are always in my heart, my friends. Tell Keade that I miss her as well". Shippo said "I going to miss you". Inuyasha said sadly "Keh, like they said". Usagi said "All of us will miss, Sango, Miroku". As the portal open, Everyone said "Goo-bye, Sango, Miroku". Sango and Miroku said "Take care, our friends, and we will miss as well". As they walk thourght the portal, Everyone was tearing up a little bit. The portal close for the final to the Feudal Era. Kagome was standing remembering all the good and bad times that they went thought.

The Negnaverse

Beryl called her new general. Beryl said "Onyx, Come fore. I Got a mission for you. I want you to destoryed the Senshi and The Mystic Knights. They cause me alot of trouble for the last time". Onyx said "Yes, My Queen". Onyx left the room to plan their deaths.

Elsewhere

Someone said "Auntie Sets, will be happy to see me. The last time I seen her was 12 years ago. All that training will help as Sailor Sun".

To be continue......................  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jadeite twin brother is back and who the mysterious Sailor Sun and how she come into play against evil.

Please review. Peace, Pantherian Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Doing a different story with Ami and Kagome sisters. Kagome powers will be different. It will be called it Keeper of Ice and Time.

Pantherian Queen 


End file.
